The Roaring Loud House
by Clockworker
Summary: Eleven children is already a handful for the Loud home, but how would it be with thirteen children? How would things be if Lincoln had brothers with his many sisters? Would it be for better or for worse? This story was originally a theoretical question with a friend and slowly evolved into a possible story. Hopefully you will get a few laughs from the misadventures. Please enjoy.
1. Pilot

**This isn't my first story, my profile says that, however this is the first time I had an editor/beta-reader. This is the first of of many changes I have been putting aside for so long, and to show that I'm writing something fun for myself. I am a fan of the Loud House show, as well as my co-worker, so much to the point we joked around with self-insert OCs so much to the point we actually put so much thought into on how they would interact as well as not mess with the plot so much.**

 **If you don't like these kinds of stories then by all means do not read it, or at the very least give this re-write of the pilot episode a chance and see if you like the two new characters we had placed in. If you don't like it then by all means you're fine how you are and can move onto another story. If you do like it please don't hesitate to show it, that way we'll know people are actually enjoying it.**

 **So without further ado please enjoy the pilot of this Loud House story.** **The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon and was created by Chris Savino, a wonderful man. The only thing I own are the two OCs and nothing more. Please support the official release.**

* * *

"Ever wonder what it's like to grown up in a big family?" Lincoln, the almost middle child of a large family, leaned comfortably onto the door frame, having glanced at a family photo on his door just seconds ago. "Well, don't let the picture fool you! It's not all sugar and spice with ten sisters and two adopted brothers. Don't believe me?"

With a stretch over to said door the white haired boy had revealed chaos at work. Outside his room, there was nothing but said chaos going on caused by his siblings; such as a baby playing with pots and pans, one sister reading a poem, one dressed up like a mummy in some white cloth substance chasing another sister wearing a pretty dress who is screaming in terror, one playing football in the house, one angrily chasing another grinning sister through the halls, and one playing on a guitar with a boy lazily hitting drumsticks against a practice pad..

"Welcome to...the Loud House."

Lincoln then closed his door, the ruckus dying down significantly. "Surviving in a big family can be challenging. Even the little things. Like getting a turn in the bathroom. Which is why I give you...'Lincoln Loud's Three P's to go Poo and Pee'. You're gonna need Patience, Perseverance, and most importantly, Problem Solving. With these three steps, you'll get into the bathroom every time. "Which is important. Especially if you wait until the very last second to go!" His voice had become strained, the effects of a filled bladder taking a hold of him for a moment before quickly taking control and stuffing a comic book in his back pocket. "Into the breach!"

With a quick step out Lincoln peered over to his two older siblings, Luna and Vincent. Luna is the embodiment of the music rock genera –if her ripped sleeved band-tee, checkered skirt, and knee high boots wasn't enough to judge off of then her guitar and two amps beside her would. Vincent was one of the two step brothers the Loud family had adopted years ago, back when the family consisted of just four girls. He too was a musician, a drummer to be precise. The short haired ginger seemed to be the embodiment of the metal genera, what with his lose jacket, red t-shirt, and combat boots.

"Luna, Vince? A little traveling music?"

The rocker sister had answered him with a relaxed smile. "You got it, bro."

The adopted brother beside her had then traded his practice pad for the abandoned pots and pans left by the baby of the family. With a quick tap of his drum sticks Vince's normal sixteen year old voice turned to a much deeper tone, similar to a metallic band. "ONE, TWO, THREE!" The two quickly matched tones, the two genera's mashing together nicely to their younger brother's request.

Lincoln quickly jogged down the hall, determination and a full bladder driving him to the bathroom. His first obstacle came up, his younger Goth sister Lucy. Not much can be said physically about the dark girl, other than her pale skin, mope of ink hair, and stripped knee socks and solid black dress.

"Hey, Lincoln, you wanna hear my poem?"

Lincoln quickly turned, keeping his pace as he jogged in place, responding to his monotone sister. "I do, but I have a pressing engagement."

With that he quickly continued his jog, turning around to find his comedic sister, Luan. The older sister held her brunette hair in a ponytail in a yellow crunchy that seemed to go well with her white top and checkered yellow skirt.

"Lincoln! Smell my new flower!" There was little to no lisp from the girl's braces as she spoke, to other people's surprise. Water then squirted from the flower she wore on her top, but had missed its target completely by a swift dodge.

"Ha! Did you really think I'd fall for-"

Lincoln's confidence quickly left him when water suddenly squirted from a flower on her shoe and right into Lincoln's mouth. "It's not easy being this good."

As the older girl walked off another sister was about to crash into Lincoln, if not for his second quick dodge. "Clear the track!" Lynn, the most athletic person in the house, zoomed passed her brother, her brunette hair sticking out from her football helmet and hockey stick slamming a tennis ball near Lincoln further down the hall and went after it atop her motor bike. "Comin' through!" With swift crash into the wall her helmet and hockey stick she had in hand jumped towards Lincoln, missing him completely. "SCORE!"

Lincoln then tried to continue his run but was stopped by one of the twins, Lola to be precise. The blonde beauty pageant girl strolled up to her older brother, holding out on of her adopted brother's professional cameras. "Hold it, Lincoln. Play 'Fashion Photographer' with me!"

Lincoln quickly tried to escape his sister's attention, his bladder calling the shots. "I would Lola, but I really have to-"

The little girl's nice attitude quickly turned, no longer sweet and innocent, but now demanding and controlling. "YOU PLAY, OR I'LL TELL MOM YOU WERE READING COMICS ON THE ROOF IN YOUR UNDERWEAR AGAIN!"

Lincoln knew he was cornered, he would have to use Three P's into practice; perseverance. He took a hold of the professional camera and started snapping shots of her little sister posing. "Work the camera! Uh-huh! That's it! Show me what you got! Who's a beauty queen!?"

Lincoln's saving grace ran towards him, cutting the photo shoot short. Lana, the rambunctious tom boy opposite of her twin Lola, had a wad of mud in her hands.

"Lincoln!"

"Hey! I'm working here!"

Lana ignored her twin as she held out the mud pie in her hand to Lincoln, pride dripping from her voice. "Check out my mud pie! It's nice and squishy!" She then squishes it, the noise sending Lincoln a surge of urgency as she smears it all over Lola's face and runs past them.

"GATTO GO!" He called out to the two as started to run down the hall, running past the line of pets consisting of a white and black spotted dog, black cat, yellow canary, a brown hamster in a plastic ball, and oddly enough a turtle on a skate board with a desert horned lizard dressed in a homemade dragon costume.

Out of nowhere Lucy had reappeared by one of the door frames, speaking in a louder monotone voice. "Now?"

"Still pressing!" Lincoln called back as he leaped over his little sister, the smartest in the Loud home, Lisa, who was writing a mathematical formula on the wall. "Don't forget to carry the 1!" She stared at him for a moment, questioning his actions before quickly going back to her formula.

"Watch out, big load!" Lincoln's other adopted brother, Nestor, stood at the last step of the stairs, a large stack of scripts, comedy props, and sheet music taking up his whole torso. Nestor was the opposite of his brother, having long and unkempt dark brown hair, a long sleeved orange t-shirt under a vest hoodie, and a lose black tie.

The fifteen year old was taken by surprise as Lincoln ducked under the stack he held in his hands, causing him to lose his balance and fall down the stairs with a mess of paper and plastic props scattering. "I'm okay!" He called from the first floor with a soft groan, going unnoticed.

Meanwhile the second oldest, Leni, struggled to get the vacuum working. She was not helping the blonde community at the moment, looking down the nozzle. "Does anyone know how to turn on this sucky thingy?" To her luck she had successfully turned it on, but had accidently vacuumed up Lincoln's shirt and pants, leaving him in just his underwear. "Got it!"

This didn't stop Lincoln, for he was almost to the bathroom. The white room was just within his grasp, but was lost as his oldest sister, Lori, had cut him off. The blonde girl glared down to her youngest brother, the glare having no trace of mercy whatsoever.

"Beat it, twerp."

Lincoln hopped in place, struggling to keep his bladder under control. "Come on, Lori! No fair! I was here first!"

"Well, I was born first!" With a strong swing of the door Lori had doomed her younger brother, leaving him to stand near the door as Lucy walked up to him, a single sheet of paper in hand. "It looks like you have time now." She took this a perfect opportunity to read her poem, despite her brother's growing discomfort. "My love is like water. Bursting forth. Like a dam breaking. All control lost. Water rushing, churning, turning landscape to mud. Time runs out. Water. I feel the impending doom. My love."

While she recites her poem, every word from it causes Lincoln to feel even more pressure and needing to go even worse than before; suddenly, the baby of the family, Lily, walked by with a full diaper and the smell nauseates Lincoln.

"Ugh! COULD CLEAR A ROOM!" His own words struck him hard, sparking an idea. "Could clear a room! Time to put the third P: Problem Solving into action."

Inside the bathroom Lori had just started applying makeup, which is until she hears Lincoln opening the door. The irked teen quickly turned around, having lost her patience. "I said I was-" She suddenly sees something horrifying and gasps. No one in the house was prepared for Lincoln's move. "What are you doing with that?"

The door then closes and whatever is occurring cannot be seen, but it only causes Lori to panic. Terror could be heard past the door, causing all siblings in the vicinity to stare at the door. "Lincoln, I'm warning you! Keep that thing away from me! Lincoln! LINCOLN!" The door the bursts open and out runs a screaming Lori. "AAAAHHHH!"

Lincoln then comes out of the abandoned bathroom, wearing the vacuum's nozzle as a gas mask and Lynn's football helmet for protection. His other sisters and brothers look on in bewilderment. Lincoln held Lily's dirty diaper high up by Lynn's hockey stick, revealing his bathroom solution.

The siblings then burst out in cheers, all ecstatic. "Yay!"

Lily was left scurrying across the hall, now naked. This didn't bother the siblings as they went back to their previous activities, leaving Lincoln to toss his literal baby sister's soiled padding into the trash.

"Like I said, surviving in a big family can be challenge. But it's not impossible. Now, if you'll excuse me...PRESSING ENGAGEMENT!" The door then slammed shut behind him, his voice muffled by the wooden door. "OH, YEAH! OH, SWEET RELIEF! WOO-HOO-HOO-HOO! He then suddenly noticed something quite horrifying. "Hey! We're out of toilet paper! Guys! There's no toilet paper! Someone! Can someone bring me a new roll?!"

Unfortunately for him, his siblings were causing too much of a ruckus in the hall to hear his pleas.

"CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?! ANYONE! PLEASE! HELP!"


	2. Episode 1: Left in the Dark

**I must be honest, I did not expect this many readers in such a short time, which is why I didn't hesitate to make another chapter. Not to mention the constructive criticism I was hoping to receive. I would like to take this time to thank you all for giving this story a chance and to thank both B.H. Winecraft and BoukenDutch for the constructive criticism and openly address a few things I neglected to mention in the pilot chapter.**

 **Firstly the two adopted brothers will not be clones of Luan and Luna, they will have their own personalities and interests as everyone else does. Hopefully this chapter will show you how the two interact with the family and where they belong.**

 **Secondly, yes I sadly am going to be re-writing certain episodes in the show's timeline. I want to say once again however that the show based episodes are not mine, only edited to allow the step brothers to interact without messing with the show's episodic canon; like say Lincoln learning a certain valuable lesson. If I am to have Lincoln not learn a certain lesson then it will be on purpose for him to learn later and cause any needed conflict that will be solved. I will also be most likely skip any episodes that the brothers will not have an impact in like the chore strike episode.**

 **Lastly, there will be original content for this story. I plan on every fifth or third chapter to be about the brothers and their misadventures to explore their personalities and relationships with the sisters and Lincoln. Hopefully it'll be to everyone's liking or at the very least make a few smile.**

 **So without further ado please enjoy the first episode of this Loud House story.** **The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon and was created by Chris Savino, a wonderful man. The only thing I own are the two OCs and nothing more. Please support the official release.**

 **ReEdited: 12/21/2018**

* * *

"Do you believe in ghosts!?" Those words plastered their way onto the screen in a green glowing font accompanied by an older teen's voice. It was then quickly replaced with dead air before being swapped again by the owner of the voice and font. A red-headed teen with a goatee dressed in a jumpsuit spoke towards the audience. As he spoke the font echoed every keyword and topic he mentioned, as well as the scene shifting to whatever seemed fit for him. "Join me, Hunter Spector, specter hunter, leader of the Academy of Really Good Ghost Hunters, or ARGGH! As I descend into the scariest place in any home, the basement! Sunday night at Eight PM! Don't miss it, or you'll be left in the dark! ARGGH!"

With a quick swipe of Lincoln's wrist, a large red circle was crossed out, no longer taunting the boy's calendar. "It's finally here! The live season finale of the greatest show ever!" The excitement was dripping from his voice, as well as from the hip and hand movements he had picked up from a particular sister. "All right, I know you're probably saying to yourself, 'Lincoln, with twelve siblings, there's no way you're going to get to watch your favorite show.' And, you'd be right. Every Sunday at eight, it's the same thing." Memories quickly flashed back to Lincoln; the TV screen struggling to keep in time to the children's constant channel flipping and being drowned out by their insufferable arguing and shouting. "But tonight, I have a plan." With a quick grasp into his pocket, Lincoln spoke into his trusty walkie-talkie. "Cadet Lincoln calling Cadet Clyde, do you read me?"

"This is Cadet Clyde, I read you loud and clear!" Lincoln's best friend didn't hesitate to answer the call, he too shares the same amount of excitement. "I'm so excited! We finally get to watch ARGGH together. And by together, I mean you and your brothers at your house, and me at mine, right?"

Due to such a landmark event, the two friends had decided that it would be best for them to watch the show separately, for you see Clyde had a large crush on Lincoln's oldest sister Lori. They had anomalously agreed it gets awkward for both of them. Or rather it does for Lincoln. As for his adopted brothers, they weren't going to be joining them. Clyde had assumed the two older brothers were into the show as well due to their… odd hobby. The two teens liked to go hunting from time to time –supernatural hunting. The two teens, or rather one of them, are always trying to solve mysteries involving the paranormal, whether it be ghosts, monsters, or conspiracies. Because of this Lincoln had indirectly gotten influenced by the two older boys, initiating his interest in the paranormal as well early in his life. However, because of their supernatural hunting, Nestor and Vincent were not interested in ARGGH! Their reason; they knew the show was scripted and wanted nothing more than the real thing, indirectly leaving Lincoln to be the only fan of the show.

Tonight though, tonight was going to be different this time! He had enlisted some help. It took a bit of bribing, or to better put it a day worth of bugging and a little bit of guilt tripping, he was able to gain the assistance of his eldest adopted brother Vincent. He was to distract their sisters, leaving Lincoln to finish the rest, including Nestor.

"Hubba hubba." Clyde's statement had drawn Lincoln from his inner monologue, completely unaware of his best friend staring at a poster of his sister.

"Clyde? Clyde? Do you read me?"

"Uh, you better hurry, Lincoln. It's almost eight!"

"It's time to put Operation Distract My Siblings So That I Can Get to the TV First and Watch the Special Live Season Finale of ARGGH! and Think of Shorter Name for This Operation into action."

His body tensed up, hearing the all too familiar sound of a bedroom door opening, as well as the twin's muffled chanting.

It was show time.

"Cartoons! Cartoons! Cartoons! Cartoons!"

Expertly Lincoln slid to a stop before them, holding out a covered plate to them. "Did someone say tea party?" He lifted the silver lid to reveal a teapot and a box of Lola's favorite cookies.

He had successfully caught Lola, causing her to completely forget about the TV. "Eeeee! Thank you, Lincoln!" With a quick grab, the beauty pageant twin ran back into her room, leaving her angry twin sister with her brother.

"Hey, I don't want to be part of some dumb old tea party, I want to watch TV!"

Lincoln's confidence did not falter from the little girl's aggression. He wasn't going to be stopped so easily. He had planned this a month ago and will see it succeed. He pulled two frogs from behind him, a charming smile worn as he reasoned with her. "Not even if these guys are invited?"

For a split second, Lana showed similarities to her sister, making the same squeal once she had gotten her hands on the amphibians. "Eeeee! Thanks, Lincoln!"

Once both twins were gone Lincoln quickly called out to one of his older sister's. "Hey, Luan!"

The comedic girl halted her step onto the stairs, turning to her brother. "I was just heading downstairs to watch TV."

"You might want to grab Vince's video camera instead. The twins are at it again." The sound of Lana and Lola accompanied Lincoln's voice, almost drowning him out.

This was enough to convince the teen to abandon the TV in exchange for the internet gold presented to her. "This is totally going to go viral! Thanks, Linc!"

As Luan pulled down the staircase leading to the attic Lincoln's attention turned to his other two sisters, Lisa and Lily.

He stopped Lisa in her tracks, using his foot as well to stop Lily from waddling away. "Hey, Lisa. I saved you a trip downstairs and got that stuff you needed."

"The lactose, Triticum protein, sodium chloride crystals, sucrose, and gallus ovum?"

"Uh, you mean milk, flour, salt, sugar, and eggs?" Lincoln held said ingredients towards her, confused by her choice of words.

"You say tomato, I say Solanum lycopersicum. Thank you." As quickly as she responded to his question she returned to her room, leaving Lincoln to continue holding Lily by the foot and Luan at the door frame with her adopted brother's professional video camera, leaving the attic staircase open and almost hiding Lynn from Lincoln's sight.

"Yeah! Two minutes to game time! Whoo!"

In an instant, Lincoln had cut off Lynn with Lily now in one of his arms. "Hey, Lynn, check it out." He held out what looked to be a normal football, tossing it lightly into the air to send it afloat. "I filled it with helium for the extreme player who demands more."

Instantaneously the sport-obsessed girl had tunnel vision. "I demand more!" Hook line and sinker.

In Lincoln's rush, he had missed his second oldest sister Leni. Thankfully Lincoln's enlisted help had finally come into play. The attic stairs retracted, blocking Leni's path and allowing Vincent to meet down at the steps. He acted nonchalantly, walking down the steps slowly as he gave Leni an off put expression. It was quite odd to see him have an expression like that, what with him always having a relaxed and calm look.

"Holy schnitzel, Leni." He raised a lax finger towards her face, causing red flags to go off for Leni.

"What, is there a spider on me?" She rapidly rubbed her head and hair in a frantic motion, as any normal arachnophobic would do if there was one on them. "Get it off! Get it off!"

"Worse, sis. You got a massive zit on your nose."

The shock of such a thing pulled Leni out from her frantic swatting and instead caused her to run to her room, covering her face to hide the nonexistent blemish. "I'm a hideous monster!"

Lincoln watched in amusement, continuing to hold Lily as Luna had burst from her room a second later, guitar in hand as she ran to Vincent. "Sup, Vince! TV tonight is gonna be rockin'!" To emphasize her excitement she strummed her guitar, a grin on her face as a cord echoed through the hall. "Yeah!"

"Righteous," Vincent jokingly matched Luna's phrases, waving Lincoln over to them. Quickly Lincoln handed his older brother the flashlight they had modified with a tiny mono-colored disco ball. "Think it's even better if you and I practice with a light show." Luna's expression resembled one of a caveman discovering fire; amazement and trying to grasp the concept as the tiny ball spun to create rave like beams of light.

That had only lasted for a small moment, quickly being replaced with an ecstatic smile. "That is sweet!" Unsurprisingly to the two Luna took a hold of the two siblings for a quick hug. "Thanks, bros, be here in five!" She quickly took the light and ran back to her room, quickly sending muffled sounds of music into the hall.

"Gah!" The cry was enough to grab Lincoln's attention, finding his other adopted brother on the foot of the attic stairs. He had no doubt tripped on the last step again and had a quick laugh at it before picking himself back up and dusting off any signs of dirt on him.

"Nes!" Lincoln intercepted the older boy, almost causing the skinny teen to trip again.

"Hey, Lincoln Log." The teen beamed down to him, oblivious to Lincoln's distaste for the nickname. "There's a re-airing special for Professor Why*, care to join for once?"

"I don't think I can, but I know for sure you can't." Before the brunette could ask why he pulled out a small and thick book from behind him. "I found a copy of Undead Party*."

A gasp escaped Nestor as he took a hold of the script book, flipping through to make sure it was indeed the old musical script he had been searching for. "Whoa-ho! Thank's Lincoln!" As he ran back up the steps the sounds of something crashing could be heard once again before quickly being followed by Nestor's voice. "Nothing's broken!"

"Has anyone seen my phone? I need to live-tweet my show!"

Lincoln snapped back into focus at the sound of Lori's voice, almost forgetting about her. He looked over to Vincent to find him with Lori's phone. He had expertly texted something into the device before handing it to Lincoln, motioning him to finish. "Hey, Lori!" He quickly cut her off from the stairs, handing her the small blue phone. "Hey, Lori, I found your phone!"

"Give me that!" She quickly snatched said phone from him, quickly scolding Lincoln. "How many times do I have to tell you to keep your hands off my stuff!?" Unaware to her Lincoln was smugly counting down to her phone ringing. She quickly answered it, finding herself to be pleasantly surprised. "Hello? Oh, hi Bobby. No, I'm fine, I didn't get into an accident, but I'm glad you did!" As she walked back to her room she called back to Lincoln, making sure to be unheard by Bobby. "Thanks for nothing, twerp!"

Lincoln held onto silent pride as he looked over to his shoulder to find Lily fast asleep. He quickly and carefully laid her in the laundry basket and planted a small kiss on his baby sister's check. "And that makes twelve. Thanks, Vince."

"No problem, bro." The larger brother ruffled Lincoln's white hair, a soft laugh escaping them both. "Now if you'll excuse me, I got a promise to keep. Have fun, Linc."

On that final note, Lincoln swiftly slid down the stair railing and calmly walked the rest of the way to the couch. "Like I said, I might not be the fastest, and I might not be the strongest, but to get all of my siblings out of the way, it pays to have a plan."

"You forgot me."

The sudden voice had startled him, causing Lincoln to fall to the ground with a thud that could rival Nestor's. "Ahh!" In an instant Lincoln was back on his feet, scolding himself. "Lucy! I always forget about Lucy!"

"Story of my life."

Lincoln ignored the little voice that sounded strikingly similar to two certain brunettes and faced his problem, wanting an answer. "What are you doing here?"

"It's the season premiere of my favorite show, "Vampires of Melancholia"."

"This is the episode of ARGGH that everyone is going to be talking about at school tomorrow!" Lincoln was no stranger to groveling, what with having seven older siblings. He dropped to his knees and held his hands out to her. "Please let me watch it? Pretty please with a black cherry on top?"

"I'm sorry, Lincoln, but you know the rule. I was here first."

It seemed like Lincoln's world had shattered around him, causing him to stay on his knees and raise his fists towards the ceiling. "NOOOOOO!" In a last-ditch effort, Lincoln desperately looked for the remote and licked the first one he found. "Ha!"

"That's the old remote that Lily threw into the toilet."

Lincoln's eyes widen as he saw Lucy pull out the working remote, causing him to gag, rub his tongue, and spits out any and all germs. With the sad truth now coming to him Lincoln held his head in sadness, sobbing silently to himself as Lucy continued to speak.

"Sorry, Lincoln, I can't miss my vampires. Edwin is so cold and tormented and mysterious. Sigh. If only he wasn't from another century."

A spark ignited in Lincoln's head, causing an idea to quickly form. "Another century!" He quickly turned back to his sister, recomposed and acting as if he had not wept tears of sadness. "That's okay, Lucy. You watch your show on the big color TV. I'll just go watch my show on Dad's crummy, old, black-and-white TV."

Almost instantly Lucy spoke up, her monotone voice now holding just a percent of more emotion. "Black and white are my favorite colors."

"Yeah, it'll make watching my show a little _more spooky_!"

"Spooky is also my favorite color."

"Well, enjoy your vampires."

Lincoln had exaggerated his turn, ready to leave the living room but stopped when he heard Lucy's urgent tone. "Wait! I'll take the old TV!"

Lincoln wasted no time in running to Luna's room to get Vincent and back up the attic for the TV. The oldest boy was stronger than the other two, what with spending so much time practicing playing drums and constantly helping their dad with chores.

With several drumsticks in his pockets and a pair of headphones wrapped around his neck, Vincent had successfully carried the heavy TV into Lucy's shared room, placing it atop her bed with a huff.

He spoke in a somewhat annoyed tone, it was hard to tell with his overly calm demeanor. "TV's here, my ends done, bro."

Lincoln couldn't be more contempt as the redhead left, turning his attention to the situation at hand. "Now to plug it in." His happy expression quickly drained out of him as he saw the broken and beaten up plug in his hand. "So, you can be happy or sad or whatever that emotion is. And I won't be left in the dark."

With that Lincoln stuffed the old plug into the wall, causing a chain reaction of electrical sparks that ended with the whole house losing power.

"Dang it."

Everyone quickly left their rooms, all congregating to the middle of the hall. The twins were scared, Lisa was bored and trying to explain what was going on, Luan was questioning the three about the power, Luna held onto a smiling Lily with a worried expression of her own as Vincent exclaimed about being right about some kind of theory, Lynn was running around excitedly, and Nestor had stumbled down the attic stairs with a pair of night vision goggles and a smug smile.

During the chaos Lori raised her voice to the nine siblings, taking control of the situation. "Everybody, just calm down!"

Everything seemed to have pacified but was shattered when Leni had ran towards them. "Guys! I can't see anything! I think I've gone blind!"

"No, you didn't go blind. What the heck happened?"

"I'm telling you guys it's some kind of gremlin…" Vincent's mumbled explanation went mostly ignored, only receiving confused looks from Nestor, Luan, Luna, and Lily.

Lincoln calmly walked over to his siblings, explaining what had caused it all. "I was just plugging in the old TV for Lucy and it must've made the lights go out."

"Looks like Vince was right, only this gremlin has white hair." Lori's insult was quickly dwindled away and was replaced with another comment. "Of course, it was your fault, Lincoln."

The sea of complaints hit the young boy, all mentioning their ruined previous activates.

"What? All I did was plug in some dumb old TV!"

Luan's voice had pierced through the negativity, taking the opportunity to tell one of her jokes. "Hey! I know why the lights went out! Cause they _light_ each other! Get it? Get it?" Her question fell on deaf ears as all the siblings sighed and groaned.

"That one was so good, it deserved a cookie."

Luan didn't question the friendly gesture as she took ahold of said cookie given to her by Lisa, eating it in an instant. "Oh, thanks. So anyway, what did one light bulb say to the other?" The siblings gasped as their sister start to glow similarly to a glow stick. All but one certain brilliant sibling. And one unlucky brunette.

"Ah, I'm blinded!" Nestor cried out as he panicked, his retinas burning from the sudden exposure of light as he tried to pull off the night vision goggles.

His cries went ignored for the siblings were still in shock from Luan's now glowing body. Lincoln was the one to finally speak, pointing out the obvious. "You're glowing."

"Oh. I already told you that one?"

Luna quickly responded to Luan's depressed question, trying to get her to understand. "No, dude. _You_ are glowing."

Luan quickly looked down her body to find herself radiating green light. "Hey, wow!" Her excitement swiftly left her as realization replaced it. She quickly took a hold of Nestor's goggles, helping the struggling teen. "Oh my gosh Nes, are you okay?"

It took a moment for Luan's words to register, what with the clumsy teen teetering on the edge of shock and anxiety. However, he was very thankful for the assistance, having found the straps on his goggles to be much tighter than he originally had them. Sadly, everything he saw was one blurred colour, as shown by his dilated iris. "Define Okay."

As Luan was expecting his eyes Lore made her second order. "Everyone, back away from Luan." As the rest of the siblings stepped away from Luan and Nestor, Lisa was the only one left standing by them. "Lisa, Mom and Dad said you're not allowed to use your siblings as experimental guinea pigs anymore!"

Leni didn't hesitate to join in on the scolding. "Yeah! Not after what you did to me!" The sudden memory of Leni's face bloating to the size of a large chair and boils came back to everyone before quickly being expelled.

A small chuckle escaped Lisa for a moment before composing herself. "Classic. All I did was infuse the bioluminescent DNA of the Aequorea Victoria jellyfish into a cookie. I call them Gloweos. Besides, now we can see."

"I saw everything just fine, thank you very much," Nestor complained about the situation, finding it to be very unfair. He would have said more if it wasn't for the small comment from his brother.

"Ease back on the salt there, bro."

Lori quickly took back her previous order, understanding Lisa's decision. "Okay. Everyone huddle around Luan.

Yet again said comedian didn't hesitate to take the opportunity set before her. "I always knew I was the light of your life." She started to giggle as the rest of the siblings groaned and sighed again. Her only positive reaction to her joke was from the blind brunette, having chuckled through his pained sigh.

Lincoln spoke above everyone's sighs, trying to get everything moving again. "Okay. So, how about we get that power back on."

"Hey, when Mom and Dad are out, I'm in charge." That was a fact Lori wasn't going to let anyone forget, so it went to no one's surprise when she defended her position. "So first, we need to get a head count to make sure we're all here."

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, and me, that's thirteen. Yep, that's all of us. We are all here and accounted for."

"You forgot me."

Lincoln was once again startled by Lucy, falling onto the ground and quickly picking himself up. "Can I go flip the circuit breaker and get the lights back on before Lucy gives me a heart attack?"

"Again, in charge. I'll do it." Lori's defensive tone had lightened up for just a moment as she questioned him. "Where's this circuit breaker thingy?"

"In the basement."

With that bit of information, everyone stayed together as they made their way to the basement door. During this Luan took up the responsibility of leading Nestor, feeling guilty for his temporary loss of sight. She knew Lisa had made and given her the Gloweo, but she was the thing that caused him to go blind.

"I _retina_ I'll be a good help." She gave the other brunette a small joke as a sort of apology as she took his hand into hers.

A soft sigh escaped him, the pun not lost on him. She expected much. Who would forgive someone for blinding them? However, she was very surprised by the response he gave her. "I _see_ what you did there."

The little pun had done more than expected on Luan. She burst into a giggle fit, earning a small chuckle from Nestor and a collection of sighs from the rest of the groans.

By the time everyone calmed down they had made it to the door that led down to the basement. Lori stared down the dark hall, questioning everyone behind her. "Why am I the one who has to do this?"

The group of siblings spoke at once, using Lori's own words against her. "Because you're in charge!"

"All right, all right! Come on, Luan. Light the way."

"That's the brightest idea you've had all day!" As Luan giggled and was being pulled by Lori, Nestor had lost his balance and fell to the ground with a loud thud as Luan's glow died out.

The siblings gasped as the light disappeared, leaving Luan to help up Nestor once again. "Oooh, sorry, Nes. I thought I was staying in tonight, but I guess I'm going out so don't be falling for me, Nessy!"

Another sea of groans and sighs filled the dark space, as well as a single boo accompanying Luan's giggles.

Lori quickly took control of the situation once again, calming everyone down. "Lisa, give her another one of those cookies. We won't tell."

"Negative. That was the only one. Prototype."

"Just great..." Suddenly the sound of wood creaking took hold of Lori's attention and nerves, causing her dart away and hide behind the large group of siblings. "There's something in the basement! I'm not going down there!"

"Ooh! You're scared of the dark!" Lynn took this opportunity to make fun of one of her older siblings.

"I am not! You're the one who's scared."

"I'm not afraid of anything."

"Boo." Lucy's monotone scare was enough to cause Lynn to jump.

This was enough to spark the siblings to argue amongst themselves; either yelling at one another, complaining about the situation, or questioning what they were to do now that they had no source of light.

They were all oblivious to the twins, trembling and close to crying. "THERE'S A GHOST IN THE BASEMENT!"

The dam had burst.

Lincoln was lost in the sea of negativity, trying to get his own and everyone else's bearings. "Guys! I'm running out of time! It's really important that I...I...I..." Realization slowly came to him. He had been so desperate to watch his show that he had caused the blackout, one of his adopted brothers to go blind, his siblings turn on each other, and the twins to cry. He was going to have to face the consequences. "...fix this. OKAY, QUIET!"

His shout was enough to calm everyone down –even the twins had stopped their crying. Lincoln knelt down to the two girls, holding his arms out to them. "Come here, you two. It's okay. There's nothing to be afraid of."

The twins quickly rushed into Lincoln's arms, wrapping their own small arms around him in a tight hug. The scene was very sweet, to say the least. However, Lincoln didn't exactly know what to do at this point. Normally one of the older siblings would care for the younger ones and knew exactly what to say to make them feel better. With most of the older siblings in shock, Lincoln locked eyes with the calmest member of the family for help.

Vincent matched Lincoln's stare, a silent sigh escaping him. As well a small smile. He cut through the other siblings, kneeling down to the three younger kids and wrapped his own arm around him, keeping himself sturdy as Lola had pulled him closer into the hug.

"Lincoln's right, your two big brothers will protect you."

Those words hit Lincoln hard. He had caused this mess, it was true, and he wasn't going to weasel out of it. It was his responsibility to clean up his mess. It was his responsibility to act as an older brother. "Exactly... exactly why I will protect all of you!" Lincoln pushed his voice lower into his chest, mimicking Vincent's voice as he continued. "For I am Cadet Lincoln! Highly trained student of the Academy of Really Good Ghost Hunters! Or...ARRGH! Nestor, your goggles, please."

The brunette didn't hesitate to hand Lincoln the dreaded goggles, wanting to see… or rather hear how things played out.

"Cadet Clyde, this is Cadet Lincoln. Forget the plan. I'm going to need backup."

In mere seconds Clyde was at the Loud's home, marching his way into the area the siblings had held themselves in. With a salute, Clyde addressed Lincoln similarly to a soldier. "Cadet Clyde, reporting for duty." His eyes then peered up to the sister standing behind Lincoln, his military persona now gone. "L-L-L-Lori?" Due to Clyde's inexperience with girls –or rather girls he likes –he panicked and acted like a robot. "RED ALERT. RED ALERT. DOES NOT COMPUTE. CIRCUIT OVERLOAD. MUST ABORT MISSION."

And with that Cadet Clyde was decommissioned, leaving Cadet Lincoln alone.

"I told you it gets awkward." Lincoln reverted back into his persona as he stood at the doorframe of the basement. "I will now descend into the scariest place in the house; the basement. But fear not, with my newly acquired night vision goggles I can see in the dark!"

Lincoln slipped the goggles on as he slowly descended into the basement. Confidence radiated from Lincoln as he walked down the steps, however it had blinded him as well. He slipped on one of the steps, causing him to fall down the stairs.

"Lincoln, are you okay?" Lori called out to him as everyone crowded the doorframe.

"The bad news is, Dad really needs to fix these steps! The good news is, the goggles cushioned my face from the hard basement floor!"

"Lincoln, no!" Nestor shouted from atop the steps, understandably upset. "Those were my only pair!"

"Hang on a second!" Luan quickly stopped Nestor's outburst, pulling out the camera she had taken from Vincent. "I think my video camera has a night vision setting."

"You mean _my_ camera?" Vincent questioned his comedic sister, earning himself a shrug and lax chuckle.

Thankfully Lincoln had rushed back up the steps and took a hold of the camera with new found confidence. "Sweet! It's just like the cameras they use on ARRGH! I'm going in."

Lori took a hold of his shirt, stopping him from continuing down the steps again. "Wait! You're not leaving us up here all alone, are you? I mean, we couldn't possibly let you go down there all alone. We should all go down together. As a group."

Lori's obvious fear didn't go unnoticed. Vincent was about to tease her but was stopped by his brother. He placed his free hand on his face, not knowing where his mouth was located. It was enough however to stop him from taunting their older sister.

"Very well. I'll lead the way."

Lincoln led the group slowly down the steps of the basement, keeping the video camera steady. "You may want to stay close. There's no telling what could be lurking down here in the dark."

"There's nothing funny about this situation. Although, I do like dark humor." Luan felt Nestor squeeze her hand, a sort of warning not to say any possible jokes. Sadly, this had caused a chain reaction of comments from the rest of the siblings.

"Is someone touching my hand?"

"Don't even accuse me," Vincent answered Leni's question, recalling an incident similar to this.

"You must be touching your own hand."

"I hate basements."

The sound of moans bounced around them, quickly causing Lori to panic. "What's that moaning?!"

As everyone started to freak out Lincoln turned towards the source with the camera. "Don't freak out. It's just the pipe settling."

The sound of metal scraping against metal replaced the pipes, now causing Leni to panic first. "What's that scratching?!"

Terror ensued once more before Lincoln turned his camera towards the noise to find the family cat using a pipe as a scratching post. "Don't be scared. It's just Cliff the Cat." To everyone's relief, Cliff had meowed soon after, confirming Lincoln's explanation.

Lynn broke the calm silence this time, covering her nose as in the process. "What is that smell?!"

Before anyone had the chance to panic Lincoln had answered quickly, knowing well what it was. "It's just Lily with a full diaper." Luna understandably distanced Lily from her, quickly handing her to Vincent, causing the redhead to sigh and groan from the strong scent.

"Why…?" Vincent questioned the little baby, narrowing his eyes slightly before softening as Lily took a hold of his nose and spoke. "Poo-poo!"

"See, guys? I told you. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Sadly, Lincoln had contradicted himself soon after, gasping as he caught sight of a large figure with glowing eyes.

"What is it?!"

"Lincoln...LINCOLN..." The voice hauntingly called his name and appeared to come from the figure Lincoln had found.

"IT'S A GHOST AND IT KNOWS MY NAME!"

Terror quickly ensued as everyone ran in the dark. Most of the girls panicked and ran around the basement, Vincent struggled to keep a hold of Lily in a safe distance as the twins tried to climb their way onto his shoulders, and Nestor was currently in pain as Luan kept a hold of his hand as she dragged him around the room and caused him to hit several things including pipes and other assortments.

Lincoln quickly took action, his fight or flight instincts kicking in. "I'LL SAVE YOU, GUYS!" With a battle cry, Lincoln lunged at the figure, no doubt choosing to fight.

It sounded like Lincoln was actually wrestling with the supposed specter, fueling the panic. Or at least it was until light filled the room and revealed Lincoln was actually fighting a pile of dirty laundry with a walkie-talkie in the mound.

"Hi-yah! Take that, evil spirit!"

"Cool it, Lincoln. It's not a ghost. It's just our laundry."

Clyde's voice broke through the walkie-talkie, distracting Lincoln from the embarrassment of fighting the laundry hamper. "Lincoln! Lincoln! Do you read me?"

"Clyde?"

"I was just calling to say sorry for not being such a good ARRGH! Cadet. And is your sister ready to date younger men?"

"Never gonna happen!"

"Was that your sister?! RED ALERT. RED ALERT. OVERLOAD. OVERLOAD."

With a bored look, Lincoln shut off his walkie-talkie, knowing well Clyde wasn't going to calm down for a while.

"Guys! I still can't see!"

"Open your eyes." Lisa's dull and tired tone towards Leni's question was enough to convince the girl.

"IT'S A MIRACLE!"

"Got anything for sore retinas?" Nestor questioned her, blinking rapidly in hopes to see again as well.

"Nothing out of the experimental stages. Just wait till the morning, your eyesight should be back by then."

"Thanks, Lisa…" The small groan was enough to receive a squeeze from Luan, still holding onto his hand.

"Don't worry, Nes. _Iris_ , I'll be your eyes till then, haha!"

"First one to the TV is couch commando." Lori shattered any possible groans as she placed the challenge, causing everyone to storm out.

Lincoln saw this as his last chance to watch his favorite show! "I can still get there first!" He wasn't going to lose it this time.

He quickly ran out with the rest of the siblings, running past a shocked Lori, Leni, and Lisa. He had accidentally pushed past Nestor at the stairs and almost caused him and Luan to fall back to the bottom. He slid past Lynn, confusing her for a moment. He then ducked under Vincent's open legs as he tried to look for a place to change Lily, and finally Lincoln jumped over the twins before landing onto the couch and switching the TV onto his favorite show.

"WOW! That was by far the best episode of ARRGH! ever! I'd hate to be you if you missed it!"

Shock slowly made its way into Lincoln before taking a strong grasp onto him and slapping him into reality. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I can't believe I missed my show..."

Everyone stood in place as they saw Lincoln break into silent sobs. It didn't take a blind man to see how crushed their youngest brother was about missing his favorite show. With silent nods, the group of siblings made their way to cheer up their youngest brother.

Lori handed him a small bag of popcorn, causing him to stop his sobbing. "Sorry you missed your show, Lincoln."

"You don't need a cheesy fake show like that." Vincent stood at the TV with his video camera, plugging it in and showing the footage Lincoln had caught. "You actually lived through one of those episodes."

The herd of children sat around to watch Lincoln scream at the sight of the laundry ghost, most of them taking up the couch and leaving the others to take the floor. They all laughed and spoke amongst themselves, taunting one another and just enjoying the experience.

"You know, I may have missed my show. But sometimes, it's not about being there first. Sometimes, It's about being there together. All of us."

"You forgot me."

Lucy's sudden appearance beside the couch caused everyone to scream in shock, scaring them all simultaneously. "AHHH!"

* * *

 **Thank you again to those who had decided to stay and give this story a chance. All the * was suggested by my beta-reader and co-writer for, and I quote, "cyber cookie", for any and all references we have made. If you can actually get the Undead Party one I will pleasantly be surprised since the musical I am referencing is one of my favorites.**

 **Hope to see you all still interested in the story in the next chapter.**


	3. Episode 2: Heavy Meddling

**To start off this chapter I'd like to thank a few readers for leaving their comments and showing interest in the story so far. Chaos C, Chocolate236, StoriesUnleashed, zachlor16, Dinodue, Emmaelise401, and BoukenDutch.**

 **Also I'd like to address the skip of the second episode of the show. Like I mentioned previously, I will be skipping chapters where the brothers are to just be background characters and have no real role or impact into the story. For those who are curious, in the episode Get The Message, Nestor would have been locked up similarly to Luan due to the fact he was practicing his lines and music for a certain play hence creating a noise complaint whilst Vincent would be acting as a small distraction similarly Lily and possibly making Lincoln's task harder.**

 **Lastly, the misadventure original chapter I've mentioned will be taking affect after the next chapter due to the fact the following chapter is to be building up to it so that's something to be looking forward to.**

 **So without further ado please enjoy the first episode of this Loud House story.** **The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon and was created by Chris Savino, a wonderful man. The only thing I own are the two OCs and nothing more. Please support the official release.**

 **Edited: 12/22/2018**

* * *

Normally a day at school for a pre-teen wouldn't be very eventful; attend classes, eat lunch, try not to fall asleep, or not get caught doing something you're not supposed to do, and try to have a good time with friends. However, things were going very sour for Lincoln Loud. Today he experienced his first bully. He was first pansted by his locker, then tripped due to the fact they had tied his shoelaces together, and soon after he was embarrassed by a not-so-cleverly placed whoopee cushion, and, finally, covered in a pile of garbage that spilled out of his locker.

Lincoln had a very high sense of patience compared to others his age, it came with having a dozen siblings, however, he could only take so much. The garbage was the final straw.

"So, you really confronted that bully?" Clyde questioned Lincoln as they walked from the school and towards their neighborhood. He couldn't believe Lincoln had done something so courageous, or possibly so stupid.

"That's right. I said to meet me at three-thirty in front of my house, and we're gonna settle this."

Worry and astonishment dripped from Clyde's words, giving his friend a look of disbelief. "Whoa! You're gonna fight?!"

"My brothers told me that if someone was ever bullying me I should either do two things; call them for help or settle things myself. I'm not an animal, Clyde, or a coward. So, I'm going to deliver a strongly worded speech...as soon as I write it." It was true, back before Lincoln had entered elementary school the two adopted brothers had given this bit of advice. Back then he knew well the two would no doubt beat and or threaten any bully, or rather Nestor would do the threatening whilst Vincent would use the more physical approach.

"Looks like that bully left you a note of their own."

"Huh?" It took a moment for Lincoln to notice the written sticky note, but when he did he immediately pulled it off to reveal a wad of gum under it. "Lame-O."

Weirdly enough this wasn't what caught Lincoln off guard. It turned out to be Clyde pulling his head down to take a sniff at the wad of gum in his hair. "Ooh! Watermelon lime!"

"Better not let my sisters see this till my brothers help me with this, 'cause then they'll want to get involved and make things worse, the way they always do."

"I don't know. Maybe they'd be helpful. Your sister Lori gives great advice. She told me to never be myself. I love that woman." Despite the obvious bad advice Clyde didn't hesitate to break out into a love-struck state and mentally leave Lincoln alone.

"Aw, Clyde. Sweet, innocent Clyde. He has no idea what it's like to have ten meddling sisters."

Lincoln recalled to the most recent incident where he was forced to lie on a couch. Lori seemed to do the most normal thing, roughly check his temperature with a thermometer before leaving him to the rest of the sisters. Lisa came in with an X-Ray machine and took a scan of his body, which left him glowing from the radiation. Luan had dressed up as a doctor with a clown nose whilst Luna bandaged him up really tight, despite almost suffocating him in the process, they saw it as a job well done. And then there were the first degree burns he received from Leni spilling the soup she had prepared for him.

In contrast, Lincoln remembered to how his brothers would help him. When he had scrapped his knees Vincent had just cleaned up his scrapes and slapped on a few bandages. When he had tripped down the stairs Nestor had given him one of his ice packs and laid him down on the nearest sofa. And when he had gotten food poisoning from Leni's first, and last, concoction, they went out to get him pain medicine, a gallon of water, and a bucket for him to throw up in.

Compared to his sisters, his brothers seemed to not take things to far... at least when it came to helping him.

"And that was just a paper cut!" Lincoln looked at the tiny bandage he had gotten from their bathroom after his brother's had successfully convinced their sisters to leave him in their care. "Compared to my sisters, my brothers look like they don't care about my safety. They're that bad!"

"Well, then, you'd better get that gum out. You wanna look intimidating for that bully."

"I was born intimidating." To prove his point Lincoln tried to pull off the piece of gum, immediately reacting in a non-intimidating way. "Ew, ew! Gross!"

"You know, peanut butter will get that gum out."

Lincoln had recalled Nestor and Leni mentioning something like that before, back when they warned Lynn and Lucy about the dangers of gum when they were younger. "Should I use chunky or smooth?"

"Well, if you use chunky, you're gonna have to use smooth to get the chunks out."

"Good point. Thanks, pal."

With their goodbyes said, Lincoln then ran for the front door, sneaking his way through it and peered around to see if any of his sisters were lurking anywhere near him. When he knew the coast was clear he stepped in and dropped his backpack onto the floor. This left Lincoln to assess the situation in the best way he knew how.

"The National Weather Service reports clear skies with only a twenty percent chance of meddling sisters. But we advise keeping your umbrella handy."

As Lincoln tip-toed deeper into the house he immediately crossed paths with his youngest sister. Lily had stopped playing with her collection of toys when he saw Lincoln, watching him in interest.

"Shh..." Lincoln didn't hesitate to keep his sister quite, knowing well the smallest thing could start a terrible storm. Sadly he had made an error as he stepped around her. His foot finding its way atop a squeaky toy, emitting a horrifyingly loud squeak even as he lifted his foot up.

"Shh..." Lily returned the gesture Lincoln had given her, making the ironic incident very clear to him, as well as question if one of his siblings had influenced Lily in some way.

"Shh..." He made sure to have the last word as he took another step closer to the stairs, halting however when he heard his eldest sister's voice.

"Hold it right there!"

Lincoln stood still, recalling the action from a movie he had once seen. As Lori walked into view she continued to speak into her phone, completely oblivious to what was happening around her.

"He wore cargo shorts on your date? That is literally the worst thing I have ever heard."

Once Lori was out of sight Lincoln relaxed, wiping the bit of sweat he had collected on his brow. "Phew." He didn't waste any time running into the kitchen, hoping to find the peanut butter before any of his sister found him. "Peanut butter, peanut butter...where's the peanut butter?"

Lincoln halted his search when Luna's humming could be heard. He reacted as quickly as he could, putting little thought into his escape plan. The lack of thought showed as he placed his head into the fridge drawer and standing as if he normally did this sort of thing.

"Hey, bro?"

"Oh, hey, Luna." Lincoln quickly picked up Luna's confused expression, keeping his calm demeanor that could rival his eldest brother's. "What's the haps?"

"Rad way to chill out, bro."

"Right. Totally rad." Naturally when trying to hide something from people the person's adrenaline would understandably either worsen or increase the brain's thought process. Lincoln was experiencing this at the moment. He knew well enough Luna spent the most time with Vincent. She must know where he was! That way he could help remove the gum before the girls found out. "Say, you wouldn't know where Vince is, would yea?"

Luna gave him another confused expression, relaxing her hands off her hips. It slowly became more suspicious as she answered his question, thinking something was, in fact, going on. "Vince rushed out the house an hour ago, shouting something about a rake* or something." Her suspicions died however once she remembered why she came to the kitchen, taking a glance at the snack above him. "Hey, hook me up with some pudding."

Lincoln hesitated for a moment, trying his best to reach for the snack. He stretched his arm upwards, straining to keep his head in the drawer as he touched a plate of broccoli, recoiling, before successfully grabbing ahold of the desert and handing it to his sister.

"Thanks. Stay cool."

Once Luna had left the kitchen Lincoln let out a sigh of relief as he took his head out of the crisper drawer, quickly noticing a head of cabbage attached to his gum and swiftly shacking it off. With that out of the way, Lincoln quickly peered back into the fridge to find the jar he was looking for. "Peanut butter!" he quickly opened it to find it completely emptied of its contents. Defeat took ahold of him as shouted in frustration. "Ah! Why do people put empty jars back in the fridge?!"

The statement might've held more weight if Lincoln hadn't grumpily placed the jar back into the fridge.

"I need a Plan B."

"Socks and sandals? Cut it out!"

For once Lori's words had helped Lincoln with his problems. "Cut it out, that's it!"

Lincoln quickly ran out of the kitchen, sneaking past Lori, as he kept his guard up. He had successfully gotten past the stairs unseen and had sneaked past the couch and into his parents' room where it seemed the only pair of scissors in the house could be found. With them safely in hand and in its tiny sheath, Lincoln swiftly made his way to the staircase. Right as he got to to the first step he saw Luan coming down. His adrenaline aided in his quick thinking, placing his head onto the wall and successfully hiding the piece of gum.

"Hey, Luan." Lincoln acted almost as calmly as he did with Luna, hiding the pair of scissors behind his back.

Luan didn't seem to notice anything as she greeted him as perusal. "Hey, Lincoln. What do you think of this joke? 'If I were you, I'd go for the baboon!'"

It was now Lincoln's turn to be confused, trying to think of anyway Luan could deliver the punch line after that odd joke. "I don't get it."

"Oh, well, that's just the punch line. I still gotta think of the setup."

If not for the situation at hand Lincoln would've let Luan go on her way and try to forget the joke. Now, however, was not the time. He had one last brother to rely on before having to result to Plan C.

"Luan! You wouldn't have seen Nes around, would yea?"

Luan gave him a jumbled look, almost as if she was questioning that herself. "Y'know what, I'm looking for him too. I need some help with the setup. His bike wasn't in the garage so I guess he went out for his audition for a musical?" She recalled Nestor talking about it yesterday, but he didn't mention when he was leaving or coming back. She was quickly brought out of her thoughts however when she realized Lincoln was asking for him at such an odd time "Wait a second, how come you need Nes right now?"

"Uh," Lincoln felt sweat start to collect on his brow as a result of trying to think of a last minute excuse. One quickly sparked in his head, resulting in him giving her a very confident smile. "I promised to help him practice his lines for his auditions before he left. I'm surprised you didn't do the same."

Luan's suspicious expression changed on a dime, grasping the situation. She looked somewhat surprised, as well as worried. "Oh geez, I hope he's not freaking out over it. I should call in to check, I'll see yea later Lincoln."

The white-haired brother nodded back to his sister as she walked away, leaving Lincoln to freely run up the stairs and making a b-line straight for his room. He would've preferred his brother's help him with the gum, probably knowing a better way to removing it without being noticed by their sisters, but drastic times called for drastic measures. He was about to be scot-free, if not for his mother calling for him.

"Lincoln, honey! I need you to take out the trash!"

"Okay, Mom! Five minutes!"

"Not five minutes! Now!"

"I will! Just give me three minutes!"

Lincoln might've just made it if he kept this up, if not for his father speaking up. "Lincoln, listen to your mother!"

Lincoln let out an audible groan as he stormed his way back to the kitchen, putting half the effort into sneaking around as he stormed his way out of the house with the heavy bag of trash in tow and tossing it into the trashcan outside. As he was about to leave he quickly caught sight of Leni. He swiftly placed the can lid onto his head, covering the piece of gum as he stood nonchalantly by the can.

"Hey, Lincoln. Is my desk lamp in there? I can't find it anywhere."

"Nope. Have you tried looking on your desk?"

"So smart!" Leni would've left everything as it was and walked back inside, if not for the trash lid on Lincoln's head. This was enough to peak the fashionista's attention. "What's up with that hat?"

"Oh, this?" Lincoln had ran out of adrenaline moments ago, so it was no wonder he wasn't coming up with ideas as quickly as he should've. However, that didn't mean he was out of any. He quickly struck a pose, one similar to a model. "These are all the rage right now. I'm surprised you didn't know."

Lincoln didn't waste time waiting to see if Leni had believed him or not, he had gum to remove. As he left his newly inspired sister outside he quickly ran back to his room, keeping the trash can lid on his head until he reached his door, removing the metal piece. "Phew." As he took hold of the knob Lisa had caught him off guard, scaring him for a moment and keeping him in place.

"Greetings, human. There's Liquidambar Styraciflua in your follicular area."

Lincoln would have come up with a clever excuse if he hadn't been very confused by his sister's choice of vocabulary. "A what in my who now?"

"You've got gum in your hair."

Lisa's layman translation had brought Lincoln back to think of an excuse. "Oh, yes. I'm sure it's just-"

Sadly he wasn't fast enough. "I assume that being of average intelligence, you didn't place it there yourself. Therefore, I can only deduce that someone has been picking on you."

Lincoln's adrenaline had worn off a long while ago, so it came to no surprise he had resulted in groveling with his second youngest sister. "Lisa, please! You can't tell! I don't want everyone getting involved."

"Don't worry. I do not have enough room in my brain for this kind of tomfoolery."

With that the intelligent toddler walked away, leaving Lincoln to sigh in relief and enter his room. He was extremely glad he had successfully gotten past all his sisters with little to no repercussions. That didn't stop him from thinking what would've happened if one of his brothers had found the gum first. No doubt Vincent would've cut it off quickly while Nestor held a serious conversation before sending him off to talk with his bully. And no doubt keep their overly calm brother at bay from doing anything too rash.

The thought left Lincoln as he snipped the gum out of his hair, relief keeping a nice grip onto him. Right as he was about to dispose of it, Lynn had kicked down his door with all his sisters behind her.

"You're being picked on."

The first thought to cross Lincoln's mind was that he had jinxed himself, having just thanking his luck for making through it. It quickly left once he remembered the cause of this. "Lisa, I thought you weren't going to say anything."

"No. What I said was I did not have room in my brain for your secret. Hence, I removed it and transferred it to Lynn, whose brain apparently has ample room."

"Thanks." It took a moment for the athletic sister to realize the subtle insult. "Hey!"

"So, you are being picked on." Luna gave her youngest brother a glare, no doubt recalling her earlier suspicion now coming true.

"Of course not!"

Luan had joined her sister, calling out on her brother's lie. "Then what's that?"

"That's just my gum. Mmm...Watermelon lime." The attempt to trick his sisters any further had taken its toll on Lincoln, his face scrunching up from the aftertaste gum leaves when chewed for some time. As well as his strands of hair. "AND HAIR!"

As he spits the dreaded gum from his mouth his sisters burst into shouts, demanding they help their youngest brother with his bully.

"Guys! Guys! Please stay out of this! You'll only make it worse!"

"If by worse you mean better, I agree."

Lola joined Lori's statement, sharing her bit of advice a first-grader could give. "You should go straight to the school principal!"

"Forget that. You should literally text an embarrassing picture of him to all his friends."

Luan joined her oldest sister's approach, a threatening smile surfacing. "I'm gonna write an insult comedy routine that will leave him in tears!"

Lynn had a different approach. The athletic girl flipped out of the group and toward Lincoln. "HOO-WAH!" She had thought kicking him into the wall was the best approach. "Basic stealth ninja kick. That's how you're gonna take him down."

As Lincoln picked himself up with a groan he had decided to assist the situation, that being to update his earlier weather forecast. "Well, folks, the National Weather Service has just released a Category 1 Sisternado Watch. We advise boarding up your windows and preparing your emergency supplies."

Lynn had then taken Lincoln out of his thoughts, having suddenly grabbed him and rolled him out into the hall. She stooped just several feet away from his room and into a hold she had seen on the wrestling channel. "That's the camel clutch. Another good option for ya."

Once she had gotten off her brother, Lincoln tried once more to convince his sisters to not help him. "Look, I don't need any-"

Sadly it fell on deaf ears, what with Luan speaking up again. "We'll start with some basic dumb jokes. Like, 'you're so dumb you locked yourself inside your car.' That kind of thing."

"Ooh, I know! I'll invite him to a tea party and make him use the chipped cup!" Lola's expression had turned very sinister, holding onto her hands similar to a villain before calming down. "I'm so evil, sometimes I scare even me."

Lincoln tried to think of an excuse, or rather a nice way of telling Lola how that wasn't going to work, but gotten distracted by Lynn standing in a very odd stance. "What are you doing?"

Instantly she took ahold of his shirt and pulled it above his head, trapping him inside for a moment. "SURPRISE MIME ATTACK! I invented that one myself."

"Lynn, I'm not going to fight. I-"

"Ugh! Fine! I'll take care of this myself."

Before Lincoln could stop her Luna interrupted him, entering his personal space. "You should do this!" She quickly recoiled back and slammed Vincent's nice pair of symbols together, causing Lincoln to stagger and be disoriented. "His ears'll be ringing for days!"

"Ugly jokes are always good, too. Like, 'you're so ugly, you have to trick-or-treat over the phone!'"

"WHAT?!" For a moment Lincoln felt sympathy for one of his adopted brothers, recalling a moment he had gone deaf for a few hours.

The sisters had ceased their suggestions as Lynn returned with a chubby, ginger wearing a small gray hat. "Look! I found him!"

The girls quickly surrounded the boy, looking as if they were going to obliterate the boy. And by the looks of them all, they most likely would be.

"How dare you bully our brother! Only we get to do that."

Lana had a tight grip on Lincoln's wrist as she spat gum right into his hand "Smoosh your watermelon lime gum in his hair, Lincoln!" It didn't long for her to notice him hesitate, as any other normal person would. "Fine. I'll do it."

"Whoa, stop the nonsense!"

The girls all turned to see their adopted brothers run up the stairs, looking very worried and panicked. Vincent looked as if he had been crawling through bushes and dirt mounds the entire day, no doubt having just finished one of his 'leads'. His brother however still had his gloves on, no doubt having just gotten back from his audition and abandoning his bike outside.

"What's going on here?!" Nestor continued where he left off, looking very exasperated. "We leave for like an hour and we find Lynn dragging a kid in the house and you all circling around him like… like…"

"Like Vetalas*."

Before anyone could comment on Vincent's example, Lincoln spoke up, taking everyone's attention onto him instead. "Everyone, just calm down! This guy isn't my enemy! Although, thanks to you, he probably will be now." The boy had then growled at Lincoln, accompanied by a glare.

Almost instantly Lynn had kicked the boy out, now realizing her mistake. "Why are you still here?"

"Enemy?" Vincent questioned the word rather than the situation itself for a moment, leaving his brother to handle their sisters.

"Wait a second, Lincoln's got a bully?" Nestor peered over to the disgruntled girls, as well as the nervous Lincoln. The brunette's confused expression quickly left him as he looked over to their sisters. He held softness to his voice as he addressed the situation, knowing well why the girls were so angry. "Okay, I think you're all free to go."

"No way," Lynn had spoken up, no doubt still wanting to hunt for their brother's bully. "We're his siblings too, we gotta help him!"

"There's a difference between helping and meddling." Vincent's calm tone was much heavier. It might've held more weight if he wasn't still covered in dirt and leaves. However, it was enough for the girls to hold their tongues.

Nestor struggled for a moment, trying to think the best way to explain it to the girls before coming to a solution. "Look, we're all Lincoln's siblings, we can all help each other when we can. But sometimes, he needs certain siblings for certain things. If he needs help about his clothes, then Leni you're more than welcome to help. Homework, Lisa has full territory on it. But when it comes to something like a bully, then it's best for a boy to come to their brothers for help before his sisters if they have a reason too. So please, we got this covered."

The girls stayed silent for a moment, no doubt thinking over Nestor's little speech. Lincoln could hear his heartbeat grow louder as the seconds slugged by. He thought he'd go deaf before one of his sisters responded.

A sigh escaped the eldest sister. "I guess… you're right about that."

Lincoln's expression started to brighten as one by one the sisters caved in. They all gave their apologies before heading back to their rooms, leaving Lincoln with his two other brothers.

"Thanks, guys." He gave the two a thankful smile, receiving a ruffle of his hair from Vincent.

"No prob bro, so tell us 'bout the guy."

"Yea, maybe we can give some advice."

"Then I get to break his legs."

"No, you're not."

A small laugh escaped Lincoln as he saw the two argue with each for a moment. He remembered the exact same results of the two talking to him. Nestor had told him before he started school to come to them for any advice or help if he ever gotten bullied. Vincent had calmly agreed before cracking his knuckles softly as he offhandedly mentioned breaking their legs if need be before getting shot down by his brother.

"Actually guys," Lincoln brought their attention back to him once again, rubbing his neck a little awkwardly. "It's not a guy, per se."

The two gave him their own confused looks, Nestor's being much more expressive as he spoke up. "If not a guy then who's bullying you?"

"It's a girl..."

The two boys gave each other a look, entering their own silent debate as they stood back up to full height. Vincent had broken the silence, giving his brother an apologetic look. "Sorry bro, but we can't help you on this one."

Lincoln felt his world shatter as Vincent's words hit him hard, especially when Nestor shouted back to the girls. "Hey girls, you got this, we're out!" Almost instantly the girls had erupted from their rooms, peeking their heads from the door frame as Nestor gave them a simple explanation. "The bully's a girl."

The girls then burst from their rooms, all flabbergasted to hear the news, but then, they all squealed with delight. All except for Lisa.

Lincoln held onto a perplexed expression, trying to put the pieces together. "What?"

All the girls, except Lisa, pulled the other two boys into a big group hug with Lincoln in the center, nearly suffocating him.

"Normally, I don't care for inane human emotions, but..." Lisa then burst into squeals, just as delighted as her sisters and joined the hug.

Luna and Lola broke the silence, expressing their gladness. "Lincoln! Why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend?"

"She sounds so pretty."

As Lincoln was suffocating he gave his two older brothers in the hug a pleading look, wheezing out a question. "What is happening?"

The two gave him an expression that had told him they were just as lost as they were as they had all released Lincoln from the large hug.

Thankfully Lori answered for the two clueless boys, very excited. "When a girl picks on you, that only ever means one thing: she likes you~."

The girls once again all squealed, leaving Lincoln dumbfounded and looking at his brothers for a better explanation. His heart sinking deeper as they both gave him a shrug, leaving him to their sisters.

Lincoln didn't believe any of this, he refused to! None of this was making sense to him! "That's ridiculous! She shoved a sandwich down my pants! I was picking sesame seeds out of my butt for days!"

The girls had then swooned over the 'flirty prank' as the two boys gave him a sympathetic look, as if they had experienced something similar before.

"So romantic..."

"That's a classic."

Lincoln stared at his sisters, having now given up on his brothers. "You guys are nuts! She hates me! I'm gonna meet her today and give her a piece of my mind!"

"You need to give her a piece of your heart instead."

Lincoln expression went south, becoming both confused and scared. "WHAT?!"

"I think he needs to kiss her."

Lily had then made kissy faces in agreement, surprising Lincoln oh so very much.

"WHAT?!"

That had been the spark. As the girls started to chant for Lincoln to kiss her he had slipped his way out of the center of their attention, softly away from forming a miniature tornado that quickly turned into the Sisternado. Lincoln quickly assess the situation once more, now running on adrenaline.

"This just in from the National Weather Service! The Sisternado watch has been upgraded to a Sisternado warning. TAKE COVER IMMEDIATELY!"

Lincoln acted quickly, trying his best to run from the natural disaster that was his sisters. After a second attempt, he had locked himself in the bathroom and huddled himself in the bathtub. His adrenaline slowly died down as he tried to think of something that would save him. His brothers were outside in the disaster, and they weren't a very great help now that they found out his bully was a girl. That only left him with Plan D.

Clyde.

Lincoln quickly pulled out his walkie-talkie, rapidly speaking into the device. "MAYDAY! MAYDAY! Clyde, do you copy?"

"Roger. I mean, this is Clyde, not Roger. But yeah. Roger, it's Clyde."

"My brothers couldn't help and my sisters have lost their minds! They think the bully likes me! They want me to kiss her!"

"I don't know. Maybe they're right, Lincoln."

"My sisters are never right! All they do is meddle."

"They're girls, Lincoln. They know more about these things than we do. It's a scientific fact."

"Yeah, but there's no way that-" Sudden realization started to break through the cracks of his panic demeanor. It would make sense as to why his brothers couldn't help him, and that his sisters would be overacting in such a way. "Wow. Me? You really think she might like me? How would I know?"

"There's only one way to find out."

With Clyde's supportive words Lincoln stepped out of the bathroom, facing the Sisternade "Hold it!" The odd tornado had then came, his sisters now looking towards him with his brothers standing behind them.

"So am I going to kiss this girl or what?"

Once again the girl's burst into shared sequels and excitement as the two boys behind them gave each other a confused look, both wondering the result of this.

They all then walked down the steps ahead of Lincoln, all having their own bits of advice and items to give to him to help him on his mission. "It's three-thirty." Lincoln looked over to his two brothers standing behind him, receiving a nonchalant shrug from Vincent and a thumbs up from Nestor. "Lola, lip balm. Lana, breathe mint." Both twins did their part, smearing the pink goo on his face and tossing him the peppermint candy into his mouth.

"Let's do this."

On that last note, Lincoln stepped down from stairs and past all his sisters, emitting confidence as he strutted down to the front door. As he walked past his sisters they each gave him one last bit of support.

"Go get her, Romeo."

"You so got this, little bro."

"Aw, our little Lincoln."

"All grown up."

"All the bridesmaids should wear these hats at Lincoln's wedding. These are all the rage right now."

With one last push of encouragement, the girls slammed the door behind Lincoln's confidence walk and crowded the living room window, leaving the two other brothers to peek through the other window beside the door.

"Aww..." The sisters all coed simultaneously as they saw their youngest brother kiss the girl, whilst the brothers questioned the situation consecutively. "Huh…"

Sadly, the bully responded to Lincoln's romantic gesture with a punch to his face.

"Ooh!" The girls winced in concern as the boys sounded oddly surprised. "Whoa!"

The sisters then quickly opened the door for their brother, all incredibly sympathetic. Lincoln, now with a black eye, walked past them all, incredibly furious at his sisters and no doubt his brothers.

"Sorry, buddy. Our bad."

"Well, at least, you gave it a shot."

"I'll get some ice for that shiner."

"X-ray machine, stat."

"I'm really sorry, Lincoln."

All the sisters' apologies didn't seem to affect him much, other than fuel his irritation. At the top of the stairs, he turned to face them all, shouting at the top of his lungs. "QUIET! Every time you guys butt into my life, you make things worse! Well, guess what? Never again! NO! MORE! MEDDLING!"

On that final note, Lincoln stormed back to his room and slammed the door in rage as his sisters stand there, feeling very guilty. They held onto their expressions as they turned to the other two brothers, standing at the door frame that leads to the dining room.

"Uh…" Nestor questioned the ten girls, feeling very uncomfortable with the stares and having now forgotten his previous speech.

Thankfully he was saved by his brother, having taken a hold of his brother's vest hoodie and pulling him up the stairs. "Now we can help him on this one."

The two quickly walked over to Lincoln's room, looking back into the hall to find all the sisters peering over the corner that lead to the stairs. Nestor motioned for them to leave as Vincent knocked on the door. Once Lincoln opened up the girls had disappeared into their rooms, leaving the two to be stared angrily by their youngest brother.

"Mind if we come in, bro?" Vincent calmly questioned him, his calming tone piercing through Lincoln's anger for a moment, just enough for him to sigh and leave the door open for them to come in.

The two followed suit, with Vincent sitting atop Lincoln's bed with him and Nestor to stand against the door in case the sisters busted their way in once again. This left Charles, the family dog, to nap atop Vincent's lap, ignoring the conversation entirely.

Vincent didn't need to say anything else as Lincoln started to rant. "I knew it all along! I should never have listened to them! They're always wrong! How come you guys didn't help me!? You two gotten them to back off and then thrown me back in!"

The two gave each other a quick glance as if determining who was to speak first. It was quickly resolved as Nestor spoke up, his look softening drastically.

"Lincoln, sometimes there's going to be moments when we can't help you. Girls are something you can't get help from us other than like experience advice and other stuff. Moments like this is when you have to go to your sisters."

Lincoln's frustration seemed to have died down for a moment, thinking over what Nestor had said. "But… why?"

"Simple. Because…" Vincent spoke up, coming to a halt however as he felt a chill run down his spine as if he had remembered something very freighting. The other two males in the room traded glances, hoping if the other knew what was going on. Thankfully the shiver only lasted for a moment, Vincent's calm demeanor now returning. "Girls are wired."

"Oh for sure," Nestor quickly agreed, nodding so fast it looked as if his head was going to fall off his neck.

Before Lincoln could question them any further they all heard a whistle coming from outside the window. It was enough to grab Lincoln's attention. He stood at the head of his bed to peer outside the window, leaving his brothers to wait for him.

"Huh?" As Lincoln peered through the bottom of the circular window a rock flew its way in through the other end. It had then hit Nestor, causing him to drop to the ground from the hit and the rock to bounce to where Lincoln was once sitting. Attached to it was a note.

Vincent took a hold of the note, reading it aloud to Lincoln as he climbed back down, leaving his other brother to pull himself off the ground and rub his forehead. "Sorry, Lame-O. Here's my number. Text me."

"Sorry, Lame-O?" Lincoln echoed the note as he took a hold of it and stared at the number, a confused smile now on his face as he climbed back up to look out the window. He fell back onto the bed as he took a hit from a flying steak with a note attached to it as well.

The two brothers stared at Lincoln as he picked himself up and read the note aloud. "For your eye. XOXO, Ronnie Anne." The two held a soft smile as Lincoln held his own hopeful one.

"Told you girls were wired." Vincent reminded Lincoln, the smile to remaining on his face as he held onto the stake.

"Yup, there's no way to completely understand them." Nestor chimed in, continuing to rub the sore the rock had created.

"Or understand their thought process."

"Or why Luna breaks into a British accent."

"Or why Luan tells bad jokes."

The two could've continued on their tangent, questioning more of their sisters' habits, if not for the sudden force of the door, causing Nestor to fall forward and land with a hard thud. The three peered over to find Luan and Luna glaring at the two, arms crossed.

"Uh… how may we help you?" Nestor awkwardly questioned the two, still lying on the ground due to worry rather than soreness.

Luna spoke up, her tone sharp as she addressed them. "We were checkin' up on you dudes, hopin' if you cheered up Lincoln. But-"

She was cut off by Luan, matching her sister's tone. "What was that about us? That's not very nice, or funny."

"Uh…" Nestor was left speechless, unable to think of a way to escape their possible doom.

However, it seemed Vincent had a plan to get them out of the situation.

He quickly picked up his light brother, shouting towards Lincoln. "Quick, out the window, sorry bro, gotta go!"

"Wait, no, don't-" Nestor's words were cut off as his brother threw him out the window, causing the circular window to spin madly as they heard something crash into branches. Quickly Vincent followed, jumping through the window himself and breaking the window in the process.

The two sisters looked in disbelief at the window for a moment before running out of Lincoln's room, both shouting about fixing the window and having to apologize to them and the rest of the girls.

As they left Lincoln's smile didn't falter, only softening as he placed the steak over his black eyes. "Okay, my brothers were right; sometimes I do have to trust my sisters. They might've been right this one time. But don't tell them that!"

* * *

 **Thank you again to those who had decided to stay and give this story a chance. As a reminder all the * are 'cyber cookies' my co-writer has placed in. I will pleasantly be surprised if anyone understood the Vetalas reference without needing the use of a search engine.**

 **Hope to see you all still interested in the story in the next chapter.**


	4. Episode 3: Get to The Case

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter everyone. Finals had hit me hard and I needed time to recover and study for them. Now that its over and that I'm switching degrees for the next semester things should be getting easier for me to continue writing. But during my hectic months I tried to work on this chapter and the original misadventure with the brothers, this one was the one I almost had done earlier so it was simpler for me to just edit through one last time and upload this one.**

 **Next chapter will be the misadventure though, staring all three of the Loud House brothers to show how they exactly interact with each other away from all the girls in the house.**

 **I have a few announcements and explanations at the end so please stick around.**

 **So without further ado please enjoy the first episode of this Loud House story.** **The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon and was created by Chris Savino, a wonderful man. The only thing I own are the two OCs and nothing more. Please support the official release.**

 **Edited: 12/23/2018**

* * *

The day for The Loud family had started like any other day. The morning was filled with chaotic order where the whole family ate together before dispersing to do their own thing. Lincoln, however, broke his habit and had found himself standing before the family's infamous trophy case. The shelf itself was divided into a three by three grid, all holding their own selections of trophies and plaques with the names of Luna, Lynn, Lisa, Lily, Lola, Lisa, Luan, Lincoln, and even one of their brothers.

"The Loud Family trophy case. My siblings have done some pretty impressive stuff to get in here. There are Lynn's soccer trophies, Lola's pageant crowns, Lisa's Junior Nobel Prize, Nestor's acting awards, even Lily's won her thumb sucking contests! And then there's me." In Lincoln's own case wasn't filled with trophies like his siblings. Instead, there was a fine collection of cobwebs and a spider currently adding to its collection. "I've tried everything to get into this trophy case."

That remark couldn't be more correct. Lincoln had participated in every single competition he could enter to earn a trophy for his empty case. He first tried something sporty, similar to Lynn. He had thought running would be the easiest sport he could do, and what better way than to run a marathon? However, when he reached the finish line the marathon had been over hours ago. That didn't stop him from trying again, so he went for karate instead. He thought learning the fighting style would be fun and help him do all those crazy movies he's seen on the TV and in movies. However, at his tournament, he had broken his arm from trying to slice a set of boards with little to no training. His final attempt had been taking a page from his other sister's book, Lola. He entered a beauty pageant, nothing quite wrong with that. However, in the end, he had lost the Little Miss Cutie Pie Pageant to Lindsey Sweetwater, Lola's arch enemy.

The memories of Lincoln's failed attempts didn't stop him staring at the empty case with hope. It had instead given him the determination he needed. "But now, I finally have my chance! The Fifth Grade Video Contest. Whoever's video gets the most votes wins this beauty."

The case set before him held a golden – possibly golden painted plastic – handheld video camera shining brightly from the school's fluorescent lights. As Lincoln fogged the glass to draw a heart around it his best friend Clyde had wiped it away, bringing him back to reality.

"You really think you're going to win, Lincoln?"

His friends doubt had not caused his confidence to falter in the slightest. "With what I have planned, I'm a shoo-in."

"You said the same thing about the Cutie Pie pageant."

That, however, had.

"I was robbed! Grab your camera."

-:-

Once school was released the two boys quickly headed to the location of their first attempt; Lincoln's backyard. With camera armed and Lincoln wearing a stunt suit made entirely out of bubble wrap, a makeshift vest bedded with mints, a bicycle helmet, they were ready to create history.

"Are we rolling?" With a quick nod from his cameraman, Lincoln quickly turned around and faced the camera once more, taking a note from one of his eldest brother's book. "Hey, fifth grade! Lincoln Loud here! Ever wonder what happens when six hundred and seventy-two breath mints meet eighty-eight gallons of diet soda?" As Lincoln had mentioned there was a blowup pool filled with diet soda set up several feet away from a tire swing, a catapult made out of a wooden plank, and the family pets Charles and Cliff as counterweights. "Well, you're about to find out!"

Almost expertly, Lincoln jumped atop of his sister Lana's skateboard and off the ten-foot ramp he was standing atop of. With a twirl he abandoned the skateboard and landed atop the catapult, launching the two pets into the air. He was then launched forward by the pets return, flung through the tire swing and into the pool. Once the mints made contact with the soda the whole pool fired a geyser of soda, drenching Lincoln and everything within a five-foot radius.

Clyde didn't seem to mind being drenched in the carbonated drink – he was much too busy being amazed by his friend's stunt. "That was amazing! You're right. Everyone's gonna vote for this."

Sadly, Clyde's words had jinxed them. Once the video was uploaded onto the school website the vote counter did not budge in the slightest.

"Why isn't anybody voting for this?" Lincoln was understandably confused. He had convinced his parents to buy all the soda and mints for his stunt, gotten Vincent to help him build the ramp and catapult, and had to practically beg Lynn to lend him her skateboard. All that hard work and nothing to show for it! What was going on?

"Maybe because they're all voting for this HamstaCam video." As proof, Clyde had opened the video he had mentioned. Playing on the screen was a simple live stream of a hamster running on a wheel with fifty votes.

"Fifty votes?! Pssh! What's so great about some dumb hamster?" Lincoln's attempt to soften the blow to his confidence was brought down by the family pet hamster Geo. The little brown rodent's angry chitters could perfectly be heard through his plastic ball. "Not you, Geo. You're awesome."

A chime from the computer took the two boy's attention once again. "Hey! We got a vote! No, wait, it's a comment." Without a moment's notice, Lincoln read the comment aloud.

"Nice try, U shld go to UR SIBLING'S sites for some tipzz. Their videos R sick: L.O.L. COMEDY CHANNEL – V.N.: INTFO THE UNKNOWN".

"Sick? Oh, no! Do you think they have a virus?!"

Lincoln's questionable look went ignored by his best friend, leaving him to explain yet another phrase. "It means awesome, Clyde. Click the links'"

The first link led the two boys onto Luan's channel, the words LUAN OUT LOUD'S COMEDY CHANNEL plastered atop the page with an orange and yellow backdrop. Beside the name was Luan standing in front of a microphone set in front of a brick background. It looked as if she was in a comedy club, preparing to start her show. Bellow it was the channel's list of videos, other links, a featured video section, and the total of followers she had cumulated for who knew how long.

This all didn't faze Lincoln as he skimmed through the channel. "Cute, but how many people wanna watch Luan-" Suddenly his confidence took a direct shot, coming down a notch as he saw the follower count. "Fifty thousand followers?!"

"Really?! What about the other link?"

Lincoln held his breath as Clyde opened the next one. He didn't know Luan had a comedy channel that was so popular! Who else in this house had one? How many followers did they have? Could they help them win the contest?!

The last link lea them to a channel with a dark blue, crimson, and dark orange colored channel. The words VINCE AND NES'S TOUR INTO THE UNKNOWN. Next to the title stood Lincoln's two stepbrothers in dark jackets. Vincent wore a dark red jacket, shining a flashlight onto the channel's name. Behind him was Nestor, wearing a dark orange sweater with a large book in hand, a pen, and a pair of night vision goggles Lincoln had damaged. Bellow the banner was similar to Luan's; a list of videos, follower count, etc.

"Whoa, thirty thousand followers!" Clyde exclaimed the number, driving Lincoln deeper into his thoughts. "I didn't know they were into the supernatural!"

Lincoln looked at the channel in confusion. He knew Vincent was into it, what with always mumbling speculations under his breath if he wasn't practicing on his drum set. Heck, he knew he would sometimes go out on 'monster hunts' too. He didn't know Nestor was into it though. The closest thing he showed interest in was science fiction. Why were the two hiding the channel from him? He told them everything and they did the same.

Or at least he thought they did.

He pushed the thought away, circling back to the video contest. "Clyde, do you know what this means?"

"People waste a lot of time on the internet?"

"No! It means Luan or my bros can help us win the video contest! Come on!"

-:-

Lincoln lead Clyde to Luan and Luna's room, he thought he would start asking her first. She did have more followers than his brothers, so she must be doing something better than the other two. So Lincoln opened up his video to Luan to look over and help them.

She sat quietly, keeping a close eye on the screen as the video played, making sure to catch every little detail. "Mm-hmm..."

"Pretty sick, right?"

"That means awesome."

After another moment of silence, Luan had finally spoken. "Yeah, not in this case."

Lincoln's confidence was struck down and replaced with disbelief in an instant. "What?!" He couldn't believe this! He had spent hours setting up the backyard so he could pull the epic stunt! How could it not get him any upvotes?!

"Sorry, Linc. Stunts are so last year. If you want to win the contest, you have to make funny videos."

Stunts weren't in? Funny videos? Lincoln knew his sister had a point. He noticed at school how everyone stopped sharing cool stunt videos and started showing funny stuff like pranks, hilarious accidents, or the occasional pet video. But that still didn't explain why his brother's had so many followers if comedy was in. He would have to ask them too if he was going to get a better idea at how to gain more views. It wouldn't hurt though to know how to make funny videos. It's like Vincent always told him; question everything.

He chose to take that advice rather than the one explaining how to protect himself from any possible jinn attacks.

"Well, how do I make those?"

"Easy. You just follow my one simple rule. Keep your camera on at all times, because you never know when you'll strike comedy gold." Luan held her camera before them, moving it from Lincoln to Clyde picking his nose. "Ooh! Like this!"

"Aw, come on! Erase that!"

"Don't worry, Clyde. I would never post it without your permission. Besides, I said comedy gold, not digging for gold."

As Luan laughed there was a barely audible drum hit, one similar to something that would play in an old comedy show. It came from upstairs and was quickly followed by Vincent shouting at Nestor for touching his drum set.

"Thanks, Luan, I'll let you know how it goes!"

Lincoln quickly left his sister's room, leading Clyde back into the hall and up to the attic. His brothers had set up a shared room within the highest place in the Loud House. They had boarded the right side of the attic to create a similar hall to the one below them. However, this hall only had a single door on its right side and on the left was everything that should belong in the attic stacked perfectly against each other. It was a pain to get anything out of there and not cause an avalanche of dust and boxes.

The two boys came in to find Nestor laughing off Vincent's threat, walking back to his side of the room. It was split in the middle, both having a twin sized mattress at the furthest wall. Vincent's side was simple enough; a drum set, a bulletin board scatter with photos, a nightstand littered with books and next to it was a tank that held his pet horned lizard dressed as a dragon. The floor was in a chaotic clutter of papers set in an organized mess that looked as if it would swallow up anyone that dared to step in the wrong direction.

On Nestor's side were a few posters of Professor Why, opera productions, and a single steampunk themed world map. In the corner was an acoustic guitar he only ever used for auditions, a large pile of sheet music stacked against an old pile of scripts, a handmade skateboard, and a tank filled with water and a turtle sitting atop a hot rock.

"Nice of you to drop by, Lincoln Log, what can we do for you?"

Nestor's nickname didn't faze Lincoln as he held his laptop out to his brothers, showing them the video he and Clyde had made and explained the entire situation. The two watched the video similarly to Luan, both carefully analyzing it until it ended.

"Gee, put this animal down, no wonder you're not getting any feedback."

"Wait, it's that bad?!" Lincoln questioned Nestor. His surprise wasn't misplaced, he would've expected something like that from Vincent.

"No, no, no, it's great, and it would've done better if it was uploaded a year ago." Nestor quickly tried to correct his mistake. Thankfully Vincent had come to the rescue.

"Wrong place, wrong time, man." He eased the situation, handing the laptop back to Lincoln. "Not everyone can make good ground on the internet."

"But you guys did."

Clyde's comment had added fuel to Lincoln's curiosity once again, giving the two older boys questionable looks. "Yea, how come you guys have so many followers? And how come you didn't tell me you guys did videos?! I love ARGHH!"

The two looked at each other for a moment, going into a silent debate. After a mere second, Nestor rubbed his shoulder, letting out a sigh that signaled he had lost.

"Lincoln, that show of yours isn't exactly true. They make up most of the stuff they show to keep an audience around. What we do isn't safe for kids. I don't think we can take you along and keep an eye out for you while we watch each other's back."

"Sorry Lincoln, this is top secret stuff too," Vincent had joined in, crossing his arms lazily over his broad chest. "We can't just give this info out."

At that moment Vincent's bulletin board creaked and fell from its hidden hinges. Its top half had fallen, striking the large boy's head and revealing lists and photos of locations and faded photos of monsters. Almost instantly the board was brought up again by Vincent, his large hand holding it against the wall and giving both boys a death stare.

"You. Saw. Nothing."

Lincoln and Nestor weren't fazed by the look, knowing well of the empty threat Vincent constantly used. However, Clyde wasn't. The boy seemed to quiver for a moment, looking as if he was preparing to run out of the attic.

"What we're trying to say Lincoln is that you gotta know what the people want. Right now people either want to see something cute or something that'll get them to laugh. I'd take Luan's advice on this one, she knows what she's talking about."

"Of course you would agree with her."

"What do you mean by that?!"

At that point Lincoln had drowned out his brothers, having already left their room. "Huh, something cute or funny. Let's see if Luan's right on this one."

-:-

The two boys kept the camera on for several hours as they spent time both inside and outside the house. Once they were well into the fourth hour Lincoln and Clyde had finally had enough of waiting and had decided to head back inside.

"We've had the camera on all day! Where exactly is this comedy gold?" Lincoln's frustration fell on deaf ears. Normally Clyde would either agree with him or say something positive to bring his spirits up, but nothing came out of him. "Clyde? Are you listening to me?"

"Sorry, Lincoln. I was just worried that Lynn was going to accidentally step on that rake, resulting in a series of escalating mishaps."

At the other end of the backyard, Lynn was bouncing a soccer ball onto her head, contributing all her focus onto the ball. Normally Lincoln wouldn't pay much mind to Lynn's antics, but with Clyde having pointed out the rake, it had caused an idea to take shape. "Series of escalating mishaps?!"

Without another word, Lincoln guided his best friend into a nearby bush and took aim with the camera. He made sure to zoom in, keeping the camera's focus on only his oblivious sister and the rake.

"Fifty-six… fifty-seven... fifty-eight... fifty-nine..." As Lynn was counting she made sure to keep her balance and move with the ball, driving all her attention away from the rake she was backing into. With one simple step backward the rake had risen and hit her. "Ouch!" The new momentum created by the hit caused the soccer ball to bounce off the nearest tree and back against her face, sending her flying onto the trampoline Lincoln had used for his video and into his pool of soda.

Once Lynn had resurfaced Lincoln and Clyde stood from their hiding spot, laughing from what they had witnessed. "That was hilarious!"

"Let's go upload it! This is gonna get a ton of votes!"

"I don't know, Clyde. Enough votes to beat HamstaCam?"

"HamstaCam!"

As Clyde was in a moment of determined anger to vanquish their opponent, another idea had formed in Lincoln's head. One, or rather twelve, that would defiantly get them to win the video competition. "If we struck comedy gold with one sibling, with twelve, we'll have Comedy Fort Knox!"

The two shared a look with each other before sharing two similar evil laughs, already plotting where to strike first.

-:-

Their first target was Luna, she had left her door ajar, making it easy for the two to take a peek inside. Luna had on a pair of leather pants that looked similar to the pair her idol, Mick Swagger, wore. She wanted to try and copy the rock star's signature midair split. "Just like me idol, Mick Swagger. ALL RIGHT!" Once she landed the pair of jeans ripped apart, splitting from the back end and causing her to stop using her British accent. "Oof! Ooh, drafty."

The two moved onto their next victim, Lucy. From atop a tree, the two had a great view of her bed where she spoke to a bust of a vampire. "Oh, Edwin, I know you're forbidden to love a mortal like me, but I can't resist your piercing gaze, your sparkly skin, your icy lips..." She then kissed the bust, having entered her own little world before releasing said icy lips… or rather she would've released them if they hadn't attached to her own.

As Lincoln paused the recording his conscience was finally heard, making him have second thoughts on his plans. "Hmm... maybe something like this is a little too personal."

"HamstaCam just got ten more votes!"

And with six simple words, Lincoln's conscience was silenced. "HamstaCam! Eh, it's not that personal. Keep rolling."

Inside they had found Vincent napping atop the sofa with Lilly sitting on him. It would've been a sweet sight, if not for the marker in her hands and the scribbles she had drawn all over his face. Thankfully Lilly didn't notice them hiding behind the stair's railings.

They then secretly film Lori. She was walking up to the fridge but stopped to look around. When she thought she was alone she had let out an audible fart before opening the fridge.

They didn't have to wait long for the next sibling. After Lori had left, Nestor entered suite whistling a happy tune as he walked to the fridge. Right as he was about to open its doors he stopped, having caught wind of something. The next moment Nestor collapsed on the floor, having fainted from the awful smell.

Next, they filmed Lola. It wouldn't have been much. That is if she wasn't sleeping with a mud mask, a pink and frilly sleeping mask, hair curlers, and a retainer. This, of course, was to keep herself looking beautiful, but in the eyes of non-beauty pageant participates it looked hilariously horrifying

They then moved onto Lana, who was rummaging through the trash. Lincoln wouldn't have used the footage of her if she hadn't have found a piece of gum and proceeded to chew it.

They then filmed Nestor again, this time within his room. Inside he stood in front of a thin wire stand that held a large script and several pages of sheet music. He sang in an Italian accent, singing off what was laid before him. "Delizie contente che l'alma beate, ferma-AAHHH!" As Nestor was about to reach for a high note the bad stand finally gave way, causing it to collapse on itself and drop the heavy script atop his foot.

Next was Lori once again. While she sat atop the couch texting she presumably let out another fart, thinking she was alone yet again.

They then stake out in Lincoln's room with Luna and Vincent's jamming session covering their tracks. From there they peeped into the hallway where they filmed Lisa reading a science book. The distraction was enough to cause her to walk right into the banister. Right after her, Leni entered the hall, where she walked straight into the wall beside the banister. The stairs from the attic then extended down into the hall, revealing Nestor. He walked down with a slight limp, whistling the tune he had earlier. Right as he was about to go down the stairs he was struck with a flying drumstick. The thin wooden mallet caused him to stop in his tracks and collapse once more. The two could barely hold their laughter as they heard Vincent call out an apology.

Finally, they filmed Lori yet again, this time with her getting ready to go out for a drive where she presumably farts again. This time, however, she notices the stench and rolled down the van's window.

With all his siblings recorded, the videos spliced together and posted, the two were set to take part in the competition once again! Thankfully, Lincoln didn't have to wait long for the fruits of his labor. Outside a small group of Lincoln's classmates had formed around him and Clyde, all praising their video.

"Lincoln, your video rocks! You got my vote!"

"Man. Lucy and that sculpture? What a weirdo!"

"I'm surprised your older brother isn't in a hospital by now!"

"And how about Lori?"

"You mean Miss Toots-A-Lot? She should see a doctor about that."

As the kids continued to laugh Lincoln's conscience started to climb itself out of the hole Lincoln had buried it in, making him pay much more attention to what they were all saying.

"So embarrassing."

"Embarrassing?"

"Yeah! My sisters would pulverize me if I posted a video like that!"

"Same with my brothers, they would get some payback!"

quickly took a hold of Lincoln, now realizing his mistake. "Pulverize? Payback?" He shouldn't have posted the video of his siblings online, he had a feeling something bad was going to happen! But he had to beat HamstaCam! If he didn't post the video there was no way he could've beaten it with his stunt video. At the end of the day, Clyde confronted Lincoln about what the other students had said. He was worried about his best friend, he didn't want to lose him at the hands of his own siblings.

"You can't get pulverized, Lincoln! I'd never be able to find another best friend!"

"You won't have to. After I win the trophy on Friday, I'll just delete the video."

At the foot of the door, Clyde gave Lincoln an unexpected hug. "Just in case... we had a good run, buddy."

"Don't worry, Clyde. My siblings will never know."

Just as Lincoln opened the door he was greeted by all his siblings. They stood before him, all looking incredibly furious.

"They know."

Clyde's whisper was quickly drowned out by all the siblings simultaneously yelling and ranting about the video Lincoln had posted. Fear quickly took place in him, causing him to quickly try and ease the tension.

"Wait, wait, wait! Let me explain!"

"You've got exactly three seconds before we pulverize you!"

If the sounds of Lynn's cracking knuckles and the ticking stopwatch wasn't enough motivation for Lincoln, it had to be the other two males in the house that stepped in front of the door, keeping Lincoln from escaping.

"There was this video contest at school and I really wanted to win!"

"YOU SHOWED MY SLEEP FACE FOR SOME STUPID CONTEST?!"

"I just wanted a trophy to put in the case like you guys!"

"You think you deserve a trophy for that, bro?"

"No. I don't deserve it. Look! I'll delete the video!"

"Too late, Lincoln. The damage has already been done."

Lincoln had expected the girls to say more, to tell him off and leave with glares. However, it stuck him harder that they simply left without another word. Even Lori didn't try and defend herself about the farts.

At this point Clyde had already left, Nestor had allowed him out, right as the girls left and made the air thick with awkwardness. The drive in Lincoln was almost drained from him as well. He wanted to run up and try and explain himself to them, or at the very least one of them! He was about to run after one of them but a large hand took hold of his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

"Stop. None of them are going to listen to you, bro."

"But I was only doing what Luan said!"

"Apparently not," Nestor joined the conversation, matching Vincent's serious demeanor. "There's a rule about posting videos, Lincoln. You are to never post a video of someone without that person's permission."

"How was I suppose to know that?!"

"It's common sense. You're in the wrong, bro. And all this for a stupid trophy? Dude, I don't have a single one, it's not all that special."

"Vince's right. Yeah, getting one is sometimes great, but it's not when you have to do something dirty to get it."

Lincoln was slowly calming down, taking a better look at the situation. He knew why all his sisters wouldn't talk to him, but he was lost when it came to his brothers. With a soft tone, waiting for the worse, he questioned the two. "How come you guys aren't mad at me like the others?"

The two older siblings looked at each other for a moment before returning their gaze to Lincoln, both keeping their expressions solid.

"We're not mad, we're furious. Doesn't mean we don't care though."

"Time for you to try and solve this by yourself. It's going to take a lot to fix this mess, bro."

"How am I going to fix this?"

"That's something you're going to have to figure out, Lincoln.

With those final words, the two left their younger brother alone downstairs. He wanted some answers, or at the very least hear that his brothers would be behind him on this and understand. That wasn't the case this time. He really did do something awful. Winning the trophy at this point would be a bittersweet victory.

Knowing he would get the trophy in a terrible way was the last thing Lincoln needed to push him to delete the video. "Well, goodbye, trophy." With two simple mouse clicks, Lincoln had deleted the video, erasing his place on the leaderboard. "Well, HamstaCam, looks like you win."

As the video of HamstaCam continued to play Lincoln caught sight of the hamster falling from its wheel and bouncing off its water bottle, causing it to spray a strong stream of water onto the small mammal. It would've made him laugh, if not for the irony. "I guess it's hard for anyone to have the camera on you all the time." As Lincoln said those words his mind backtracked to what Luan had said about filming. Or to be precise one of her most important rules. "Camera on you all the time! That's it!"

In a heartbeat Lincoln ran up the stairs and into Luan and Luna's room, confronting his angry sister. "Luan! You said your one simple rule is to always have your camera on, right?"

Lincoln had walked in to find Luan with said camera rolling and a soft smile. She had stopped the other two brothers in the hall to know what they had told Lincoln. All twelve of them had come together to discuss how they were going to chew out their youngest brother, but it seemed they had gotten all their frustration out together, making it unnecessary to rant to Lincoln. They all knew it would be a matter of time for him to solve this problem. She had no doubt he would come to her with an answer to fix the mistake he made. "That is correct, Captain Obvious."

"Then I'm going to need to borrow all your footage of me."

Luan held a sly smile as she led her youngest brother to her closet. Inside was filled with tapes of Lincoln's best, and arguably worst, moments over the years. "You mean...Comedy Fort Knox?"

-:-

The rest of Lincoln's day was spent picking out the videos he was okay with and splicing them together with Luan. After several hours of digging through piles upon piles of files, he had finally finished making his video and uploaded it. At school, he was laughed at by his classmates, as well as leaving a certain Cristina speechless. He had thrown away any reputation he had to make things right with his siblings. He didn't know how they would react once he returned home.

"I sure hope that worked." He swallowed his worry and opened the front door to find his siblings still looking furious. "It didn't work…"

Lori was the first to speak, drawing him into the house. "Lincoln."

"I know I embarrassed you and I can't undo it, and I'm sorry, but the least I could do was embarrass myself right along with you, that way we'd all be even!"

"Even? You think this makes us even?"

"Well, I was trying to-"

"Yours was way worse!"

"That video of yours was hilarious, dude."

The wall of siblings finally broke loose, now having surrounded their youngest brother, laughing and recalling the moments in the video. This, however, wasn't enough to confirm his suspicions.

"So, we're good?"

"We're good, brother."

"Sorry, you didn't win the trophy, Lincoln Log."

"But we really appreciate what you did and thought you deserved something."

Hidden behind Lori's back was a small and thin trophy covered in blue paint. She and the rest of the siblings had picked it out for Lincoln, having written MOST IMPROVED BROTHER into the plaque and a large #1

"Wow… Thanks, guys."

Almost immediately Lincoln ran off to the trophy case, placing his trophy in the center of his space. "Most Improved Brother. I did it. My siblings no longer despise me, Cristina's switching classes, and I finally made the case."

Lincoln's happy moment had taken a back seat once he heard another flatulent sound coming from his siblings. They all looked over to Lori, suspiciously.

"It was my shoes!"

That defense was quickly dismissed right as Nestor passed out onto the floor.

* * *

 **First, thank you guys for sticking this far with the story, it shows that you guys do in fact enjoy this story that me and my co-writer had come up with.**

 **Second, I'd like to address a problem that I've been trying to fix. I've been spending a lot of time trying to fix it without needing to tell any of my readers before because I didn't know what it exactly was at the time. I found out recently that I have dyslexia. It was never a big problem in grade school but started to show much more in my senior year of high school and was very noticeable in my first year in college.** **It's difficult when you want to write a story but can't exactly spell everything correctly or use correct grammar but I'm trying to spend more time editing through and making sure everything is fine before posting. Again, sorry if my spelling and/or grammar is less to be desired, I'm trying to fix everything as much as I can for you all that want to continue to see this story** **flourish so thank you again for staying with it thus far.**

 **I will be trying to update every week, it's not something I am very used to so apologies if I slip behind on this.**

 **Hope to see you all still interested in the story and in the next chapter, thank you all again.**


	5. UPDATE

**Hello everyone, there won't be a chapter for some time due to both work and a slump I've been experiencing. For work, two co-workers have left so my co-writer and myself have much more hours this whole week, nearly doubled. As for the slumps, I've currently have several ways how this misadventure chapter can go, so it's been hard deciding which to settle on and trying to convert my own writing style into the show. Now onto another topic.**

 **When me and my co-writer aren't busy working, since it's sometimes dead, we throw back ideas for this story as well as a few others we're in the ropes creating. So much in fact we already came up with about twelve stories, with only three of them being solid enough to write about. So much in fact that we've decided to start writing two of them to help with the slumps.**

 **The two topics are both anime, but one technically being under the video game category.**

 **One is Pokemon based, a completely original story. No trainers, no humans, only Pokemon. It's an adventure and mystery story. We've already done so much world building and even planned this one to be one of our few long term stories. And by long term I mean books, we'll be splitting it into about three or four books, all rated T if not later M. If you guys are interested in it please give it a read when we post the first chapter. This one is not OC inserts, but rather all original characters (i.e. personalities, world economics, etc.).**

 **The second is based on one of the very few anime we both like, Panty and Stocking with Garderbelt. Already giving a heads up, it will be rated M - those who have seen it know very much why. This one will be more comedy driven, if not adventurous, action, and mysterious as well. Another heads up for those wondering, yes, it will have two OCs whilst also expanding the PSWG world. Any and all OCs we create aren't self inserts, we normally spend weeks figuring out different concepts and characters to add in and see how exactly we expand a series we love. All my mature readers, if you are interested in it please give it a chance and see if you guys like it, we spent a lot of time (granite not as long as the Pokemon one in comparison) about this one and would greatly appreciate it for you guys to give this story a shot as you did with the Roaring Loud House.**

 **Again, sorry about the writing slump I'm currently in, with writing these two other stories I'll be able to leave this one and any other future ones. Have a great day, hope you stay and see how Lincoln will be guiding us into the unknown.**


End file.
